Three Blade Angel (remade)
by dkay1314
Summary: Sam and Dean found a job. But they need the help of their neighborhood angel, Castiel. A rouge angel is going around killing other angels. When Castiel gets severely hurt, what will Dean do to help him?


Sam woke up Dean one day. "Hey I got something." He hands Dean an article. "Looks like it involves Angels. Think we should call Cas?" Sam asked.

Dean was looking through the article, "Yeah." Dean hasn't seen Castiel in a while. He hasn't called him in a while either.

"Okay. Well.. I'll let you call him in peace." Sam walked out of Deans room. Dean grabbed his phone and looked through the contacts. When he reached Cas name, he sat there looking at his number. He click the call button and put the phone to his ear. "Hello? Dean?" When he heard Castiels voice, he started tearing up. "Hey buddy. Long time no speak. Sam needs... Sam and I need your help." Dean replied. There was a pause. "Cas?"

"Yeah. I'll be there in a few hours."

"Okay. I'll see-.." Cas hanged up. ".. You later." He put his phone down.

A few hours later there was a knock on the bunker door. Sam opened the door. Cas smiled and said, "Hey Sam."

"Hey Cas." They awkwardly hugged and Sam let him in. Dean walked in.

"Hey Cas. Good to see you." Cas looked at Dean.

He smirked, "You too." They had one of those staring contest that they don't know they do. "So what's the problem?" Cas asked.

"Angels. A rouge angel is killing other Angels." Sam said handing Cas the article. Cas looked over the article.

"They think it was an animal?" Cas asked. He looked at a picture and saw the angel wings where the dead bodies were. "How could an animal do that to an angel?" He looked closely at the wound.

"I don't know. But it probably was an angel holding three angel blades in each hand." Sam spoke.

"Okay. So what should we do?" Dean asked.

"Track and hunt. Like you guys always do." Cas said looking at Sam then to Dean.

"All the angel kills are leading somewhere." Sam said.

"What do you mean?" Dean and Cas asked.

"Well, I did a little more research." Sam said walking to his laptop. He sat down and opened the computer. He pointed the computer towards Cas and Dean. "All the kills are in a row. They are leading somewhere in Los Angeles, California. If we leave now, we might be able to catch up to him." Cas and Dean nodded. Dean grabbed his coat and they all walked out of the bunker and hopped into the impala. Dean in the driver seat, Sam in the passenger side and Cas in the back.

Hours later, they were in Los Angeles. "Great. Now that we are here. How are we going to find him?" Dean asked.

"Well it said in the article that most of the deaths were at a construction site." Sam said. "So all we have to do is find a place that's in the middle of construction." Cas looked around. Dean stopped at a motel. Cas and Dean got out and checked in.

"Here's your room key. Have a nice day." The lady at the front desk said. "Oh and sir," Dean looked at the girl. "You got yourself a cutie." She said looking at Cas. Dean looked behind him at Cas who was standing by the entrance.

"Oh-.. We aren't together. It's a business trip."

"Yeah. 'Business trip'" she said smirking. Dean had an awkward smile and grabbed the key.

He turned around and walked to Cas. "Okay let's go." Cas and Dean walked out and met up with Sam. Dean threw the key to Sam. Sam looked at Dean.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean ever since you walked out of the check in you had a weird look on your face." "It's nothing important."

"Um.. Okay" Sam said opening the door. They walked in. "Um. Why do we only have one bed?" Sam asked.

"The girl at the front desk thought Cas and I were together." Dean said. Sam chuckled. "Sam shut up!"

"It's funny"

"No it's not. We aren't together!"

"Okay. I call dibs on the bed!" Sam said throwing his bag on the bed.

"You can have the couch, Dean." Cas said.

"Um thanks." Cas nodded. "I'll go ask some people if there are any construction zones around here."

"Okay. I'll go with yo-" Sam started but got interrupted by Dean.

"No. I'll go. Sam you look for some more information."

"Um okay" Sam said opening his laptop. Dean and Cas walked to the impala. They drove all day. They asked tons of people if there were construction zones around the area.

"Yeah there is one. Why?" A man said.

"Where?" Cas asked. "A few blocks that way." The man pointed. "Okay thanks." Cas and Dean said getting into the impala. They drove the way the man said. Looking around, Cas saw a building in mid construction. "There!" Dean looked over.

"Okay so we know where the construction site is. But how do we know who he is?" Dean asked.

"He hunts angels right? I'll be the bait."

"Cas, no."

"I have to. If I don't, more Angels will die."

"What if you die?"

Cas sat quietly then he spoke up, "Well you and Sam better make damn sure that doesn't happen." Dean laughed. He looked at Cas. He smiled. Cas smiled back. Dean looked forward.

"We should go tell Sam that we found out where it is." Cas looked forward. His smile disappeared. He nodded. There was silence in the car. "Cas... I promise we won't let you die." Dean said quietly. Cas looked at Dean then looked forward. A tear dripped from Deans face. "I promise." He whispered turning the car around.

They reached the motel. Dean swung open the door. "We found it." He said.

"Alright. Here. Mark it on the map." Sam said handing Dean a map and a pen. Dean marked where the construction site was.

"It's there."

"Okay."

"So how do we find him?"

"I don't know. I guess we wait around a building and watch. Wait till he comes. Hey. Where's Cas?" They looked around.

"Crap." Dean said looking at Sam. They ran out of the door. "Cas!" They called out for him looking around. "Cas where are you?!" Dean yelled. He looked around frantically.

"Dean! I found him" Sam yelled. Dean ran into the wooded part next to the motel. "Over here Dean!" Sam yelled. He came running up behind Sam. Cas was staring out at the city.

"Sam. Go back and find out how to track the angel." Sam nodded and ran off. "Cas. What are you doing out here?"

"I heard something." He said looking down at the ground. Dean walked a few steps closer.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm the finest I've ever been."

"You sure? You don't seem okay." Dean looked down at Castiels hand. "What do you got there, Cas?" Cas was holding a piece of paper in his hand. He crumpled the paper up. He was quiet. "Cas, what is it?" Cas looked down then looked out at the city. Dean walked closer to Cas. "Cas" He put his hand on Castiels shoulder. "Cas. Why won't you answer me." He said flinging Cas around. Dean loosed his grip. "Cas?... What happened?..." Cas looked down then looked up at Dean. There were there big scars on the side of his face. Blue glow was shining out.

"It's a warning"

"What does the note say?"

"Dean?"

"WHAT does the note say?"

"It says that he wants me to go alone. To the construction zone. If I don't, he'll kill you and Sam. Make you suffer while I watch." Dean was quiet. "I have to go al-"

"No."

"If I don't they'll kill you."

"Then they do. But I won't let you go alone and get you killed when I know that I could have done something to try to keep you alive." Cas looked down. "Come on, Cas lets get you back to the motel." Cas nodded and followed Dean back to the motel. Sam stood up when they walked in the door.

"Cas? What happened?"

"Three blade angel." Dean answered Sam. He walked to the couch and sat down.

"Cas are you okay?"

"I am fine." Castiels skin started disintegrated around the wound. "Ahh" Cas stumbled.

"Cas!" Dean said standing up quickly.

"I'm fine, Dean. I'm fine." He stood up straight.

"Cas you aren't okay. Your skin is falling off." Cas lifted his hand. It started glowing yellow. He put it up to his own face. The skin and bone healed. Sam and Dean help Castiel up. "I told you I was fine." Dean smiled and hugged him.

Later that night, Cas, Sam and Dean were sitting around getting ready. "Get some sleep guys," Dean said, "We will head out at 11:45/a. We'll get there by 12."

Dean and Sam were sleeping. Cas stood up. He walked to the front door stepped outside. He closed the door quietly then he vanished. Dean woke up when the door closed. He looked around.

"Son of a bitch" he got up out of bed and walked over to Sam. "Sam wake the fuck up." Sams eyes slowly opened.

"What?" He asked.

"We gotta go. Cas left with out us." He said grabbing his jacket. Sam got out of bed and grabbed a shirt. They ran out the door and got into the impala. They drove straight to the construction site not stopping for anything. They reached the site then they jumped out of the car and ran up to the top of the building in progress.

When they reached the top, they saw Cas talking to someone in all black. Cas looked over. The three blade angel looked over and saw them. The three blade angel facial expression changed drastically.

"Hang on. Don't hurt them. Let me speak to them." Cas said running over to them.

"I'll give you 5 seconds"

"You need to go. Now."

"No Cas. We pulled you into this. We help you get out." Dean said.

"You got 3 more seconds."

"Dean. Sam. Go. Now."

"Alright. I'm bored." The three blade angel said pulling out a blade. Cas looked back at the other angel. The angel threw the blade at Dean. But Cas got in the way and got stabbed in the shoulder.

"Cas!"

"I'm fine." Cas said standing straight up. Dean looked at the three blade angel.

"Aww that was supposed to hit the angry one." The angel said. Cas pulled the blade out of his shoulder.

"Give me the blade." Dean said holding out his hand.

"Dean. No." Cas said.

"Give me the damn knife!" Cas handed Dean the knife. Dean stomped over to the three blade angel.

"Aw is little baby angry?" The angel said. Dean swung the blade at the angel but the angel dodged. He kept on swinging and the angel kept on dodging. The angel grab deans arm and flipped him over onto his back.

"Dean!" Sam said running over to Dean. The angel grabbed Sam and flung him. He hit the ground and rolled. He stopped rolling before he reached the edge.

"Now it's just me and you, Castiel." The angel said walking towards Cas. An angel blade dropped from Castiels trench coat sleeve. He gripped tightly onto the blade. The other angel stuck his hands in his pockets. When he pulled them out he had gloves on with three metal claws. The angel started sprinting towards Cas. Cas swung at the angel but the angel was to fast. He could barely see him. The angel sliced into Cas skin over and over again. Cas dropped his blade. Dean looked up.

"Cas!" Everything seemed like it was in slow motion. He stood up. The angel stopped striking and stood watching him. Castiel started stumbling backwards. Dean ran towards Cas. Cas tripped and fell off the side of the building. Dean lunged towards the edge. He grabbed a hold of Castiels wrist just in time. The three blade angel laughed. "Sam. Make sure that god damn bitch doesn't get away." Sam grabbed the angel and put an angel blade up to his stomach.

"Try anything." He said. "And this will go into your stomach."

"Okay. Okay." The angel said holding his hands up.

Dean pulled Cas up. "Cas. Come on Cas. Wake up" Blue glow was shining out of his wounds. His breathing weakened. "Cas..." "Dean. Lets get him back to the bunker. Patch up his wounds. We can save him." Sam said.

Dean nodded. "Make sure that son of a bitch doesn't get away." Dean stood up and picked Cas up, bridle style. "Come on." Dean said walking to the stairs.

"Let's go." Sam said to the angel. Dean walked down the stairs to the ground while holding Castiel. Sam and the three blade angel right behind them. Dean put Cas in the back seat and hop in the back seat with him. Sam put the three blade angel in the passenger. He tied him up. He then punched him smack dab in the face. The three blade angel was knocked out. Sam got into the drivers seat.

He started the car. "Drive us to the bunker. Now Sam. Now!" Sam sped off.

"Hurry Sam! His breathing is getting weaker."

"I'm going as fast as I can!"

"Well go faster!"

They reached the bunker. "Bring him down to the dungeon." Dean commanded. Sam got out and grabbed the angel. Dean got out and grabbed Cas. Sam walked up to the bunker door. He opened it and brought down to the dungeon.

Dean carried Cas in bridle style to his room. Dean took off his trench coat and the black suit top. He unbuttoned the white button up. Sam came running in.

"He's trapped. Holy oil and fire. All good."

"No. Sam. Not all good. I don't know what to do. I think I'm going to call Crowley. Try to find out how to fix it."

"Dean. We can figure it out."

"What if we can't? What if he dies? I promised him I wouldn't let him die. I promised him."

"Stitch it up. When he comes threw he can heal himself." Dean nodded.

He got up and ran into the room where they hid all the medicine. He grabbed towels, floss, a sowing needle and bandages. He ran back into the room, put the stuff on the ground. Ran into the kitchen, grabbed a bucket and filled it with water. He went back to the bedroom. He put the towel in the water. He dabbed the towel on the slashes. Then he grabbed the floss and sowing needle. He stitched up the wounds on his chest and stomach. Then he bandaged them up. He took off the white shirt and took the towel, dabbed the wounds on his arms. He grabbed the floss and sowing needle. He stitched up the wounds. Sam walked in while he bandaging the wounds on Castiels arms. He ripped Cas pant leg. He grabbed the towel and dabbed it on his leg wound.

"Dean?.." Dean grabbed the floss and needle and started stitching the wound.

"Yeah, Sam?"

"You want some help?" He finished stitching the wound.

"Sure. Can you throw his shirts and trench coat in the wash then go buy him a new pair of black dress pants?"

"Uh.. Yeah sure." He grabbed the shirts and trench coat and left.

Dean ripped the other pant leg. He did the same process as the other wounds. He looked at Castiels face. There was a giant slash in his face. He did the same process. He flipped him over slowly. There were scratches and slashes. He stitched and bandaged every wound on his back. He flipped him back over. He went into the kitchen and dumped the bloody water out. He filled the bucket with cold fresh water and he got a clean towel. He went back into the room. He pulled up a chair next to the bed. He dipped the towel into the freezing water and then he took it out and ringed the water out. He dabbed the towel on Castiels forehead and around his face.

Sam came back about an hour later. "Dean I'm back." It was quiet and there wasn't an answer. He walked to deans room. He saw Dean sleeping in the chair with his head resting in his arms leaning over onto the bed. Sam walked over and put Castiels new pants on the side of the bed. "Dean. It's time to wake up." Deans eyes slowly opened. He sat up. He looked over at Sam and stood up.

They walked into the other room. "Is he doing any better?"

"Uh.. No not really. I mean he's breathing better. But he hasn't woke up yet." Sam looked down then up at Dean.

"I'm sure he'll wake up, Dean. It just takes time."

"Yeah. Yeah." Dean said walking to the kitchen to grab a beer. He came back and sat down.

"So what are you going to do now?" Sam asked.

"What am I going to do? What am I supposed to do?... I know what I'm going to do." "Oh and what's that?"

"I'm going to go get some answers fro that son of a bitch." Dean said going down stairs to the dungeon. He walked into the room holding an angel blade.

"Oh. Look. The big bad baby has came to welcome me to the crib."

"Shut up."

"Or what? You're going to stab me?"

"Maybe I will." Dean said putting the angel blade up to the Angels neck.

"Well little boy. If you do, your friend upstairs will die." Dean slowly lowered the knife.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean if you kill me, you'll have no one to save him."

"What do you want?"

The angel smirked. "I want you."

"What do you mean?"

"My master wants you. On a plater." Dean was quiet. "I hope you know. I planned all this. Cas getting hurt. You trapping me. You getting mad. Trying to kill me. It was all planned. Now if you come with me back to my master. I'll heal your friend." Dean stood there.

"Wait a few days. Then I'll give you an answer." Dean left closing the door behind him. He went upstairs.

"What did he say?" Sam asked.

"Nothing." Dean replied.

"Aha" they heard a moan coming from the other room. They ran into deans bedroom. Cas was sitting up.

"Welcome back buddy." Dean said smiling.

"Here. Let me go get you some water." Sam said running out. Dean walked over to Cas. "The angel that hurt you is downstairs. He said he'll heal you but.."

"But?"

"But I have to go with him to his master."

"No."

"Cas.."

"No."

"You'll die."

"I said No."

"I promised you."

"Then break your promise." Dean was quiet. "I'm okay with dying Dean."

"Well I'm not okay with you dead." Cas smiled at Dean. Castiel started shaking. His breathing went crazy. "CAS! CAS!" Sam came running in. "Cas!" Cas stopped shaking. His eyes were shut. His breathing slowed. "Alright. That's it." Dean yelled getting up and went down stairs. "All right you stupid fuck. I'll meet with your master. Now save my best friend." The angel smiled.

"Good. We should go now. He doesn't like it when we're late."

"Fix Cas."

"Ugh. Fine" The angel snapped his fingers.

"Dean! Cas is awake! Again!" Dean heard Sam yell.

"I'll be right back." He ran upstairs.

"Dean. What did you do?" Cas asked.

"I did what I thought was right."

"Dean. No. I told you no. I was okay with dying. I was ready."

"WELL I'm not ready." The angel walked into the room.

"Dean. He's out!" Sam yelled.

"It's fine Sam." Dean stood up.

"It's time to go."

"Dean. No. Cancel the deal!"

"Sorry Cas. I can't, Cas. I'll see you guys later. Soon, hopefully."

"Dean No!" The angel snapped his fingers and they were gone. Cas tried standing up. Whoa whoa Cas. Sit down. You need to rest."

"No. I need to go save Dean."

"We don't even know where he is."

"I need to save him."

Dean and the three blade angel appeared in a building. Red carpets and gold walls. Paintings and sculptures everywhere. "Follow me." The angel said. He walked threw some curtains. Dean followed behind. There was a man sitting on a throne. "Welcome to my domain."

To be continued...


End file.
